


Sugar, we're taking care (of you)

by Booker_DeShit



Series: The Light Of My Life, The Music To My Ears, The Art of My Heart...and Joey [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Aftercare, Background Poly, Banter, Cuddling & Snuggling, Early Mornings, Good Guy Joey Drew, Lazy Mornings, Literal Sleeping Together, Married Life, Massage, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Multi, No Smut, Polyamory, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booker_DeShit/pseuds/Booker_DeShit
Summary: A lazy morning for the min polyam couple of Joey Drew Studios. Sammy taking care of Jo-jo, Jo-jo being smug & love sick, & Henry & Norman just cuddling in their sleep.
Relationships: Joey Drew/Sammy Lawrence, Joey Drew/Sammy Lawrence/Norman Polk/Henry Stein
Series: The Light Of My Life, The Music To My Ears, The Art of My Heart...and Joey [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1466182
Kudos: 21





	Sugar, we're taking care (of you)

**Author's Note:**

> A direct sequel to Sugar, we’re going down (on you), but with less smut & more aftercare. Although this series is mainly for smut, I want there to be some semblance of a plot, in between the smut, but not much compared to the smut.

An euphoric moan sounded in the early hours of the morning, before the sun had even showed its shining face, & the birds where just beginning to sing their songs of love.

“Oh, oh. Aah!

“That better, sugar?” Sammy asked sweetly, digging his thumbs into Jo-jo's calves. The other man was spread out on the silken sheets on their bed, head pressed into a pillow as he moaned in pleasure.

“Oh, Sammy,” Jo-jo moaned, reaching back for one of Sammy's hands, “You’re so good to me.” He took a hold of Sammy's outstretched hand, trailing kisses from his wrist up his arm. With a chuckle Sammy pulled his hand back, pushing Jo-jo's head back down onto the pillow.

“What a sap.”

“I love you!”

“You sound drunk.”

“Drunk on love~.” Sammy gave Jo-jo's thighs a good squeeze, & the other man groaned. Trailing delicately up Jo-jo’s legs, Sammy came up to frame his ass. Gently, he spread the cheeks.

“You look so well fucked out.”

Jo-jo gave a breathless chuckled, pushing back into Sammy’s hands, “You know how to make a guy feel good, Sam. Now, ouch, let go & massage me again.” Jo-jo bent over backwards to swat at Sammy’s hands that still lingered on his aching buttocks.

“So impatient.” Jo-jo laughed again, louder this time. That got him a swat to the butt.

“Ow!”

“Shut up, or you’ll wake Henry & Norman up.” Sammy hissed at him, delivering another swat to his asscheeks, before returning to massaging his knee joints.

Jo-jo sucked a breath through his teeth, “Sorry.” He got comfortable again as the musician’s skilled fingers danced over his numb ankles, rubbing the feeling back into them. He turned his head on the side, simply looking & trying not to burst into laughter again at the comical position he found his husband & boyfriend in. Norman, despite his size, had curled up into a tight little ball, barely taking up any space on the bed. His hair was out of his eyes for once, but they were closed & Jo-jo was a bit sad that he couldn’t see them. Henry on the other hand, he was sprawled all out. Drool was dripping from his open mouth, & his head ended up on the lower half of the bed, one hand hanging off of the side, while he had draped his legs over Norman. If he was so sprawled out, he must’ve been very tired. If he was tired enough to get into such a ridiculous position in the middle of the night, he must have had a good night’s sleep. And that made Jo-jo happy again.

“What’s going on in that pretty, little head of yours, Jo-jo?” Sammy hummed. He bent down, pressing his lips against Jo-jo’s calves.

“Just thinking about how much I love you all.” He replied with a shy smile His dark cheeks flushed red.

“What a sap,” Sammy sighed, but he sounded as in love as Jo-jo felt, “Ready?”

“Yup.” Sammy nodded, pulling back. He helped Jo-jo onto his back, picking him up with a hand under his knees & a hand under his shoulders. Jo-jo threw his arms around Sammy’s neck, kissing him deeply, before letting the other carry him to the wheelchair in the corner of the room. Jo-jo got himself comfortable in his seat before wheeling back over to the bed. He set out a bottle of water & a pill next to it on a little post it note on the bed side table. Then he grabbed Henry’s glasses from where they fell on the ground & set them up on the little table as well.

“Ok, we going?” Sammy came up beside him, getting impatient.

“Yes, yes, Mr Grumpy.”

“Good,” Then he gave Jo-jo another kiss, “Love you.”

“Who’s the sap now?” Jo-jo teased, wiggling his eyebrows cheekily.

“Forget I ever said anything.”

“No, Sammy! Wait for me!”


End file.
